cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darth Batrus
HI there Welcome to this awesome Wiki. I hope you enjoy being here as long as you don't get warnings of course.(69.228.37.218 20:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC)) Moving to RA2 Thanks for responding so quickly to my cries for help to get Samurai and Plasma Trooper moved to the RA2 version. AthCom 11:03, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *No problem :) left a note on your talk page about moving articles. Hope its helpful. Darth Batrus 11:18, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks. I get it now. Thanks again! AthCom 11:19, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for responding to my cries of help on most of the pages.(Saffy Nurbs 04:39, 15 February 2009 (UTC)) :No problem, will keep trying to fill the company articles as much as I can :) Darth Batrus 16:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You could try to edit here very often because this Wiki is starting to become a ghost town. BTW did you get your username from Star Wars?(Saffy Nurbs 21:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC)) : Will try and contribute more so though it just depends on when I have the free time. And yes the Darth part is from Star Wars. Darth Batrus 13:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) You can create your userpage anytime you want to.(Saffy Nurbs 20:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC)) Sources Hi, can I get the source for Maja? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/5/5c/Scribe.jpg/15px-Scribe.jpg Tagaziel (call!) 10:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean on the content? Sure, heres the link on Youtube. Its a real shame as the mission looked cool. Hope that helps. Darth Batrus 10:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Flame Tank Hey, can you reword the article so that it isn't a copy-paste of the official profile? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 13:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was reworded? I used the same structure as the unit page and some wording but changed things here and there but otherwise I tried to put my own comments into it. Or does it have to be completely rewritten? Its already been changed now but if so, then will make a note of doing so in the future :) Darth Batrus 15:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::The workbench version is wonderful. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that'd be great. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) NEw GST info http://www.commandandconquer.com/content/exclusive-gst-wallpaper?sourceid=eag1329 Hey Darth, hope you don't mind me asking you to integrate this article with the wiki. Looks like a fair bit of info pertinent to our database :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 00:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tense Hey Bart, I think I've arrived at a conclusion as to the tense used throughout the wiki. Writing in the past is becoming increasingly awkward, so I think I have a solution. See: Johann_Pascal. Write the general intro in present, background in the past (as it all happens before the game's timeframe) and what happens in, uh, perfect, I think. Basically, the point of reference for time is the game the character appears in, not the latest time in the series. Same goes for locations etc. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's it I think. At any rate, I'll correct mistakes, so it's not a major problem :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 11:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC)